


BMC, But They Only Speak In Big Time Rush Lyrics

by MelchiorGabor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party, Revenge fic, Swimming, big time rush - Freeform, fuck you A, im sorry, lake, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/pseuds/MelchiorGabor
Summary: Three boys go to a lake and have good fun, but they only speak in BTR lyrics.Alternatively Titled: Revenge





	BMC, But They Only Speak In Big Time Rush Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlewick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewick/gifts).



> Fuck you, A.

The day was rather bright and vivacious with life as birds swooped about and teens made their commute to different areas of the town. It was your typical weekend, respectively, and on this particular day anybody would be able to spot three teens walking along the local park trail, simply having a grand time.

Walking along the path were Rich Goranski, Michael Mell, and Jeremy Heere. Granted, Rich walked behind the other two as they talked and strolled hand-in-hand, but third-wheeling meant that Rich could make fun of them from afar. That was always rather fun for the short boy.

As they continued their leisurely stroll, the three finally came across their intended destination: a small lake located at the end of the trail. It was a relatively scenic display; a small waterfall poured down into the body of water below, making it ripple with fervor as foam sprayed upward. The entire lake in itself was encompassed by thick hedges and tall trees, and the deep green of the leaves contrasted beautifully with the shining blue of the water.

Almost immediately, the boys stripped themselves of all of their clothing aside from their boxers, respectively, and made their way to the edge of the water. Jeremy was the first to step up, looking back at the other two with inquiry. He'd be the first to jump.

“Don't look back, don't hesitate,” Michael cheered the lanky boy from behind.

Rich nodded in agreement. “Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances.”

Taking these pieces of encouragement into heart, Jeremy nodded, took a deep breath, and jumped into the lake with a loud shout of euphoric glee. Water splashed around him as he jumped in, spraying the other two boys to a good degree. Laughing, Rich and Michael glanced at each other quickly before both silently deciding that Michael should go next. Stepping up to the edge, he readied himself.

Rich likely noticed Michael’s hesitance, so he extended his arm to pat Michael’s back reassuringly. “It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.”

Michael smiled, feeling reinforced. “Can't fight that,” he mused, feeling energy surge through him as he jumped off the edge. Cannonballing into the rippling water, mist sprayed Rich even more. Now it was the final boy’s turn.

Stepping up with a deep breath, Rich gathered his thoughts and observed the lake. Michael and Jeremy were already splashing each other with water while laughing loudly, so all the short boy needed to do was jump in and join them.

“I know I gotta put myself forwards,” he mumbled to himself, feeling kinda jealous of the other two. Truthfully, he was mainly looking at Michael, who looked like he was having a great time with Jeremy. Rich had to turn away when he saw the other two kissing, mainly for his own sake. Even all of the water in the lake couldn't quench his thirst for Michael Mell. He sighed deeply. “...Don't care, my head's spinning all around now.”

Taking another deep inhale, he jumped in and splashed the two kissing boys, which was met with laughs from Jeremy and Michael’s ends. They were good sports, without a doubt, and the three were soon splashing about and swimming in the crystal blue waters. With all relationship issues set aside, the three were actually having fun. They messed around even until the sunset came, since none of them were particularly in a big time rush.

When all was said and done, the three climbed out of the lake, each soaking wet and shivering.

“Today was crazy but tonight the city's ours,” Michael said, clearly satisfied with the fun they all had. “Live it up until the morning comes.”

The other two nodded in agreement, nearly moved by the tall boy’s words. The way he said them was almost poetic.

“The city _is_ ours,” Jeremy agreed, and the three talked in the moonlight until they were all dry, getting dressed in their clothes soon thereafter. The entire moment was sentimental, aside from Rich’s perspective, whereupon it seemed more bittersweet. Michael was there, but so was Jeremy, meaning that Rich couldn't really do much for the time being. Perhaps he would in the future, but for now, he was left boyfriendless.

The group of boys slowly walked back to Michael’s worn-down vehicle, all still pumped up. The night was young, and they'd all soon be living it up together at some random high school party. When they were all together, they really _did_ live big time.


End file.
